warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Snookthorn
}} |pastaffie= }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kittypet=Snooky, ''Unknown |apprentice=Snookpaw |warrior=Snookthorn |mentor=Billystorm |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''SkyClan's Destiny'' |deadbooks=Unknown }} Snookthorn is a black-and-white tom with a small head. Snookthorn is a kittypet, and was formerly a warrior of SkyClan under Leafstar's leadership in the gorge. He joined the Clan as an apprentice named Snookpaw who trained with the Clan by day, but went home to his Twolegs at night as Snooky. His mentor was Billystorm, another daylight-warrior, and after Snookpaw helped an injured Twoleg kit's parents find their kit, Leafstar gave him the warrior name of Snookthorn. However, immediately after he received his new name, Snookthorn decided to leave SkyClan and become a permanent kittypet again because he didn't want to fight the Twolegs. History In the Super Editions ''SkyClan's Destiny :Snookpaw is an apprentice of SkyClan, being trained to becoming a warrior. His mentor is Billystorm, a daylight warrior, meaning he, along with his apprentice, are SkyClan members by day, and kittypets by night. He, along with his mentor, and another daylight warrior, Ebonyclaw, enter SkyClan's camp, and their presence is announced by Shrewtooth, who accidentally confuses them for intruding cats, shocking Sharpclaw, and the other warriors. Cherrytail says that it's only Snookpaw and the others, and wonders why Shrewtooth is making such a fuss. :Once they arrive, they are dismayed by the fact that they missed the warrior ceremonies for Bouncepaw, Rockpaw, and Tinypaw, and Snookpaw is upset, saying he wanted to be the first to greet Bouncepaw by his warrior name, Bouncefire. He ignores Tinycloud when she announces the names for she and her other brother, Rockshade, and Leafstar, SkyClan's leader, finds this amusing. Snookpaw says to Bouncefire that he thinks the new warrior is the best in the Clan, and that he wishes that he was his mentor, and this gains the attention of Billystorm, who teases him and asks what's wrong with his current mentor. Snookpaw, embarrassed, says he's sorry, and that Billystorm is an excellent mentor. :As Sharpclaw, the deputy, assigns patrols, he assigns Billystorm to a hunting patrol, only to be interrupted by Leafstar, saying she wishes to have the ginger warrior and his apprentice join the others for battle training. Before they leave, Sharpclaw talks to Leafstar about Snookpaw's name, saying that Snookypaw isn't very warrior-like. Leafstar retorts that it's actually Snookpaw, and the apprentice doesn't think Snooky is a good warrior name. Sharpclaw continues to complain, but is reprimanded by Leafstar, and she sends him on his patrol. She then takes Snookpaw, Billystorm, and the other mentors and apprentices for training, along with Sagepaw, Mintpaw, and their mentors. :During the training session, he and Sagepaw practice a battle move they were taught the other day, and it goes well, with the black and white apprentice getting praise from his mentor and leader for improvising a battle move by using sand to temporarily blind Sagepaw, so he couldn't attack. This impresses Leafstar, who says it could be useful in the gorge. His mentor, although glad, tells Snookpaw not to overdo it, so Echosong, SkyClan's medicine cat, isn't wasting her time getting the sand out of cats' eyes. :When snow falls, Snookpaw and the other kittypets stay the night in SkyClan's camp. The next morning, Leafstar takes Snookpaw and the other apprentices out to clean out some of the caves that SkyClan doesn't use, so that they might be used. After they are done, Snookpaw, unusually shy, asks Leafstar to tell them about the old SkyClan. While she tells the apprentices about Firestar, and how he revived SkyClan, Snookpaw stays silent, only blinking. Leafstar thinks that with his abilities, he could possibly be a SkyClan descendant, along with Ebonyclaw. :After the arrival of Stick and his group of cats, Snookpaw is one of the cats who offers to show he, Cora, and Shorty some battle moves, and in the process, teases Mintpaw, saying that her best move is the one where she gets sand in her eyes. :During a practice session hosted by Sharpclaw, Snookpaw is one of the cats on Sparrowpelt's team. As the brown warrior and his team distract the other cats, by throwing themselves into a mock battle with Waspwhisker and his group, Snookpaw silently creeps around then. Leafstar wonders where the apprentice is, and soon finds him sneaking up to the trunk, using the hunter's crouch. He jumps up, and lands near the tree trunk, announcing his victory, and getting praise from his Clanmates for a job well done. :While on a border patrol with Leafstar, Billystorm, Shorty, Patchfoot, Ebonyclaw, and Cora, Snookpaw is extremely pleased with himself for knowing about the items from Twoleg nest, and doesn't try to hide his pride at knowing things that his Clanmates did not. :During a private training session with Leafstar and Billystorm, Snookpaw tries to learn how to perfect a hunting crouch to catch a rabbit. Although Billystorm doesn't think he has it quite right, Leafstar thinks he's doing well, and provides advice to the apprentice. Billystorm tells Snookpaw that he'll take him out hunting tomorrow, although the apprentice is dismayed, saying that he won't be as hungry. :During a Gathering, when Lichenfur complains of old moss in her den, Snookpaw promises to fetch new moss for her and Tangle, and does so the next morning, impressing Leafstar with his loyalty. As he's gathering moss for the elders, Leafstar approaches him and offers to help bring the bedding back to camp. As they walk back, Snookpaw slips into the river, and is saved by Leafstar, although she struggles to keep them afloat. They both survive, although Snookpaw gets sick, and is confined to his Twoleg house. :Billystorm and Leafstar pay a visit to his Twoleg nest a few days later, and they see that Snookpaw is feeling better, but confined to his nest, since his Twolegs rarely ever leave him out of their sight. During their visit, Snookpaw shows them where he sleeps and eats, although their tour is cut short by the return of Snookpaw's Twolegs. He returns to SkyClan a few sunrises later, although still shows signs of the sickness he had. :During a hunting patrol, Snookpaw and the others encounter a cream-colored tom who goes by the name of Egg. Although hostile at first, he soon calms down, and returns to camp with the rest of the cats. When Egg refuses an apprentice name, Snookpaw says to Billystorm that he should be proud to have a Clan name. :When SkyClan finds an injured Twoleg kit in their territory, Snookpaw recognizes the scent from the young Twoleg. When asked if he can take SkyClan there, Snookpaw straightens himself, and says that he can try. Leafstar places him in charge of the patrol to Twolegplace. Although he quickly loses confidence in himself after getting lost, with reassurance from Leafstar and Billystorm, he regains his composure and guides the patrol to the correct Twoleg nest. He attempts to guide the older Twolegs to their kit, but they don't understand him, and he and the rest of the patrol are chased away. :After finding an item that belonged to the Twoleg kit, Leafstar gets the idea to guide the older Twolegs using the items that the younger one had. Snookpaw helps by spreading some of the items around, so the Twolegs could find them. This plan is successful, and the Twolegs find their kit. As a reward for his hard work, Leafstar decides to give Snookpaw his warrior name; Snookthorn. :Snookthorn, a newly named warrior, chooses to leave SkyClan, however. He turns down the name, and says that he does not wish to be an enemy of Twolegs, fierce, unwelcome, and wild. Although he meets resistance from his former Clanmates, including Bouncefire, who calls him a traitor, he leaves SkyClan. As he departs, Leafstar and the others wish him goodbye although he doesn't turn back. Billystorm says he'll stop by to try and talk to Snookthorn, although he isn't sure he'll change his mind. Character pixels Quotes Ceremonies External links * Notes and references pl:Belonowy Cierńru:Шустрик (домашняя киска)de:Schnupperdornfi:Nöpönl:Snoekdoorn Category:Males Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Warriors Category:Daylight warriors